kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Ayuzawa
Misaki Ayuzawa (鮎沢 美咲, Ayuzawa Misaki) also known as the Demon President is the Student Council President of Seika High School, and secretly works part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. She is also Takumi Usui's girlfriend.Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Manga: Chapter 57, pages 28-31 Appearance Misaki is a teenager of average height with a slender body. She has big amber eyes and long straight brown hair that go past her shoulders with spiky bangs that cover her forehead. She is described to be rather cute and pretty by the boys especially by Takumi, Hinata and the Moron Trio. She is usually seen wearing the school uniform or the Maid Latte uniform. Personality Misaki is the president of Seika High School. She is strong, athletic and very competitive by nature, very good at both sports and studies. Her reputation as the best student in the school is rivaled only by that of Takumi's, who is also very smart and good at sports. Usui and Misaki are at one point described by Shouichirou as being "at a level that normal humans cannot reach". She is an extremely hard worker, and manages to appear very sweet and cute in her job as a maid, even though it is against her normal personality. At the very start of the series, Misaki hated the boys of Seika and all of their ideas because of her father and how he left. However, she eventually changed her mind and attitudes towards guys in general. It is generally rumored that Takumi is the only guy who the "demon president", as Misaki is nicknamed by the guys, will listen to or accept the opinions of. Though she is too strict when it comes to boys, because she find them irritating but she admit, that she likes being around them. Even if she was hated by everyone she really loves Seika High School's students. Misaki is always driven to do her best regardless of the endeavor, and has a strong sense of justice, though she also has a tendency to forget her own well being in the process of helping others. Though she seems fearless she easily believes Honoka's ghost story and doesn't like haunted houses. Because of the "moe" quality necessary in a maid, Misaki has to disguise her natural personality while she is at work. As Misa-chan, she is kind, sweet and girlish, and because of her hard-working quality and "give it my all" motto, she always tries her very best to don the correct personality for any part she has to play during any of the various Maid Latte events. She appears to be the best at playing the part of "Misaki-kun", because it is the least contradictory of her nature and because she is supposedly at her best when surrounded by girls, to the point where she even asks Usui if he thinks the manager would allow her to dress up as a boy all the time. Misaki rarely loses her composure or personality as Misa-chan no matter how hard she finds it, generally only succumbing when deliberately provoked by Usui. Background She was born on September 29 to Sakuya and Minako. She also has a younger sister Suzuna. When she was in Elementary School she befriended an overweight young boy by the name Hinata when he fell of a tree and occasionally protected him from bullies. When Hinata's parents died in a car accident she encouraged him to live with his grandparent's when he refused. At the train station she gave him a piece of candy and Hinata still keeps the wrapper in his wallet. She went to Middle School with Takezawa and it was then that her father left his family to find his friend because he was shouldering his debt. It's revealed that Minako lied about the lazy gambling father they imprinted in her daughter's minds and is the reason for Misaki's resentment against men except the gentlemanly type. Plot Misaki goes to Seika High School, which only recently became co-ed, mainly because of the low tuition fees. It was an all-boy's school until a few years ago, and because of this the student body consists 80% of males and 20% of females. Most of the boys are not too well disciplined and like to walk around half naked, leave smelly things lying around, harassing the girls, etc. Misaki worked hard to become the Student Council President in order to "protect the girls" from the rowdy boys. However, she has a secret - to help her mother pay off her father's debt, she has a part-time job... at a Maid Café! She doesn't want anyone at school to discover her secret, because she thinks that if they do, she will lose her authority as the Student Council President. Misaki practices Aikido, and can be seen using it to subdue the boys at Seika as well as thieves. However, she is discovered by Usui and fears her secret will be exposed at school. After hearing Misaki's reasons for working, Usui keeps her secret and chooses to annoy her by regularly visiting Misaki at work as a customer. When Misaki becomes sick due to stress and fatigue, Usui notices and advices Misaki to loosen up, but she rejects his advice. At work, three male students from her school, whom she routinely ridicules as the Moron Trio, discover Misaki in her uniform. The three start to harass Misaki, but Usui intervenes. Misaki apologizes to Usui before fainting. After Misaki recovers, Usui tells Misaki that he asked the boys to keep Misaki's secret but starts teasing Misaki about her becoming his personal maid for a day as his reward. It's time for the annual school festival and Misaki wants to use the opportunity to improve the school's image and encourage more girls to enroll. However, problems arise with class 2-2 because the boys' activity proposals are attempts to sexually exploit the girls.On the suggestion from the class's three girls, Misaki decides that class 2-2 will hold a café. Later, Usui warns Misaki that her hostility towards the boys will eventually backfire. On the day of the festival, things go well and there is a large turnout of girls. However, she finds out that the boys of class 2-2 are cosplaying in period military outfits, taking over the café and rounding up girls as prisoners. She scolds the boys, but they turn on her and leave the girls to run the café alone, which both Misaki and Usui help the girls. During the festival bonfire, Usui finds Misaki resting under a tree. She thanks him for his assistance, but Usui teases her about being his personal maid. When Maid Latte decides to host a "Little Sister's Day" where the maids dress up and act as little sisters to their customers. Misaki has trouble acting the part, since she has no experience regarding what it is like to be a younger sister and her own little sister not being a perfect example. Her boss, Satsuki Hyoudou, allows Misaki to skip this event by changing shifts. When "Little Sister's Day" arrives, Misaki has finally perfected the act of a little sister, which awes the customers—at least until Takumi arrives. His constant teasing and asking for the impossible causes Misaki to finally lose her cool. But when he tries to leave, Misaki, still in character, begs Takumi not to go, causing everyone in Maid Latte to be attracted to her moeness. At school, when Takumi noticed she got injured after stopping the ladder, he manages to convince her to have it bandaged in the infirmary. Later at Maid Latte, which is hosting "Maid Rangers day", Misaki decides to vent her anger towards Takumi on to the The Moron Trio as the White Maid Ranger, an idea Takumi suggested. When Net Idol Aoi finds Usui attractive but he repeatedly ignores her advances, she is so persistent that Usui pushes her down on the locker room floor. Misaki arrives to push Usui away and slaps Aoi for repeatedly trying to get his attention. Later, Aoi returns to Maid Latte where he criticizes Misaki for not wearing girlish clothes as she's a girl, but Misaki counters his argument by pointing out how a cross-dressing boy like him should be wearing manly clothes. Regardless, Aoi sends Misaki a cute dress, much to her embarrassment. As Satuki warns Misaki about a group of stalkers targeting cosplay cafés, but Misaki doesn't takes it seriously, not even when Usui pretends to stalk her and warn her not to take things lightly. One night, when Misaki is closing the café all by herself, she is caught by the stalkers themselves, who are none other than two of her regular customers. The stalkers, having restrained Misaki with handcuffs, think that the "real Misaki" is a submissive woman, but they get a rude surprise when she breaks out of her handcuffs and reveals the "real Misaki": a very angry woman who proceeds to pound both of them using her Aikido. Days after the stalkers' arrest, Aoi returns to Maid Latte to give everyone including Usui a cellphone photo of Misaki wearing the dress he made earlier, much to Misaki's horror. Some time later, Misaki has acquired a group of fans at school, the Inuyama quintuplets. She enjoys their company, they want to know everything about her, and this unfortunately could reveal her secret part-time job. As the days pass, she is torn between telling them the truth and risking to ruin the good image she has on them. She and Usui have an argument on the school rooftop which Misaki accidentally makes Usui drop a photo of them with her wearing her maid uniform in the direction of the Inuyama Brothers. As she freaks out, Usui assures her he will get it back, but not before stealing her first kiss. He jumps from the roof and grabs the photo while falling into the school pool. A relived Misaki calls him an idiot for making her worried. The brothers hear the commotion at the pool, but thanks to Usui's acting, the brothers think Misaki is Usui's bodyguard. He then convinces them not to follow Misaki anymore, thus keeping her secret safe. At the Hospital, Misaki visits Usui but leaves in disgust when he asks her to nurse him in her maid outfit. As Misaki is still thinking about the incident at the rooftop (which she regards as simple teasing after Usui kisses Shouichirou Yukimura, leading her to believe that he would kiss anyone as a joke), a phone call from her friends Sakura and Shizuko asks her to stop a fight between two Seika High students and three students from the prestigious Miyabigaoka Academy. As she brings the two Seika students who started the fight to Miyabigaoka Academy to apologize, with Usui tagging along, Misaki learns from them that the fight started when one of the Miyabigaoka students, Hirofumi Koganei, insulted their interest in chess and called them flies. When they finally arrive, Misaki tells Hirofumi that her classmates will apologize, but only after he apologizes first. He agrees, only after they beat him in chess, which Usui does easily, humiliating him. ater, the Miyabigaoka Student Council arrives at Seika High, led by its President, Tora Igarashi. Tora apologizes to Misaki on Hirofumi's behavior, and as compensation he offers Misaki a scholarship to Miyabigaoka Academy. Misaki is impressed with Tora's gentlemanly behavior, not knowing that he's really a lecherous person who has taken an interest in her. At Maid Latte, the café has a special "Ladies Day" event where the maids dress up as handsome men, with Misaki being a huge hit with the female customers. Misaki enjoys dressing up as a man but Usui reminds her that she's still a girl and wonders if she will accept the scholarship from Miyabigaoka. Given three days to decide, Misaki is torn whether to accept the Miyabigaoka scholarship or to stay at Seika. When she finally goes to Miyabigaoka to give her answer, Sakura and Shizuko are worried since Seika High wouldn't be what it is today without Misaki. Even though they want the best for Misaki, they manage to rally the Student Council and her fans to head for Miyabigaoka and convince her not to transfer. At the Miyabigaoka student council room, Misaki is about to give Tora her reply when one of his classmates "accidentally" spilled the drinks he was serving on her uniform, forcing Misaki to clean herself in their shower room. But when she tries to find her uniform, she learns it has been taken to be cleaned, forcing her to wear a rather revealing maid uniform. It is then when Tora shows his true self, revealing he knows about Misaki's part-time job. With both of them locked inside the student council room, guarded by his minions, Tora thinks Misaki came to accept his offer to get his attention and money just like the other women who are interested in him, but Misaki disappoints him, telling him that she came to reject his offer since she has no intention of leaving Seika High behind. Nevertheless, Tora pins her down and tries to forcefully kiss her, until Usui, having defeated Tora's minions, comes to Misaki's rescue. Misaki thanks Usui and, wearing her Seika uniform again, she is greeted by her friends waiting outside the Miyabigaoka gate. Usui narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Moron Trio. Misaki is on a quest to rescue women captured by a demon and then taken to Onigashima island. On her journey, she saves the Idiot Trio from getting eaten by Takumi Usui after the animals tell her which village has the demon been frequenting recently. Eventually forming a group, they arrived at Seika Village, which is now a stinking wasteland filled with men driven to madness with their women captured, leaving no one to do the household chores. Obtaining the directions to Onigashima, the group crosses the ocean, where they encounter the Princess of the Sea and a Turtle (Suzuna/Aoi) and the Pirate ship Miyabigaoka (led by Tora), which Usui destroys with a rocket launcher. When they finally arrive at the island, the Idiots and Misaki sneak into the Demon's lair, with Misaki disguised as a maid. There, they found the Seika women wearing Maid uniforms in a grand palace. After the Idiots blew Misaki's cover, she is shocked to learn that Usui is in fact the Demon himself; and that he never kidnapped the women—in fact, it was the women who followed him since they got sick and tired of serving their selfish men, and took over the palace. The Narrator ends the story by claiming Misaki and Usui became a couple despite Misaki protesting against the ending; and the Idiot Trio dying in unfortunate ends. In reality, the entire story is in fact a dream Misaki is having while napping in the Student Council room, a result of Usui putting headphones on her with the story he narrated, designed to send subliminal messages into her dreams, playing on a CD player. Sakura invites Misaki and Shizuko to a tea party that UxMishi hosts at a cafe where the Idiot Trio are working part-time as waiters. As the meeting goes smoothly, Kuuga starts to take an interest in Misaki and simply ignores Sakura. When Misaki leaves the bathroom, she finds him outside with his bandmate Kou. Kuuga again attempts to flirt with her and Misaki is shocked when he tells her he doesn't have feelings for Sakura, the invitation to her being just fanservice. Despite Kou telling him to stop, Kuuga continues to hit on Misaki until Usui, disguised as a waiter, stops him. Usui can only give some advice for Misaki, who is unsure on how to deal with this development. Back at the table, Kuuga continues to hit on Misaki, even asking Sakura to invite her to the concert. As his flirts become insults towards Misaki, Sakura tells him to stop. Misaki, having enough of his behavior, grabs him by the necktie and tells him that she won't entrust Sakura to someone like him. After leaving the cafe, Shizuko reprimands Misaki for making a scene at the cafe; and Sakura for not being careful about choosing boys. Sakura is comforted by Misaki with a pat on the head and Misaki hopes that one day, Sakura will find someone that will truly love her. In episode 11, Takumi meets Misaki's mother and helps her carry her apples. To thank him, she invites him over to her house for tea with Suzuna. Misaki arrives home from school, and is shocked seeing him there. As she drags him to the park warning him not to come to her home again, Sakura and Shizuko see them, and think they're dating. The next day Sakura, Shizuko and Misaki decide to follow Usui to have a peek at his private life and confirm rumors that he is rich. After the girls decide to give up, Misaki meets Usui by the roadside tending to an abandoned kitten. Misaki, claiming that she is indeed not interested in Usui's private life, gets his address from him in case she's interested. In episode 12, it's the Seika High Sports Festival, and Misaki wins every event for the girls team. At the obstacle race, where its first prize is a kiss from an unwilling and horrified Sakura Hanazono, Misaki is leading until one of the boys pushes her into the pool to disqualify her but Takumi saves her from falling. Takumi wins the race but decides to give the prize to Misaki, who came runner-up. Later, Misaki enters the costume race on behalf of Shizuko. Inside the changing tent, she accidentally switches her costume, a maid uniform, with Shouichirou's. As he is is jeered by the boys for wearing it, but seeing this, Takumi and Misaki, wearing cool costumes, helps and defends him and they finish the race together. Despite Misaki getting disqualified for mixing her costume, Yukimura's first Sports Festival ends happily, and Misaki wants to make it better next year. In episode 13, Gouki Aratake is unable to accept that Naoya has changed and wants the old Naoya back, so he and his gang abducts a cross-dressing Shouichirou Yukimura, who they mistake for Naoya's girlfriend. This attracts the attention of Misaki and Takumi, and, with help from Aoi, who studies at Seisen, goes looking for him. After changing into disguises and a few interruptions by their friends, they sneak into Aratake's hideout, where they find him arguing with one of his friends over Naoya. After the things are clarified, the Idiot Trio introduce Misaki to the gang as their “Chief Maid President,” a more fearsome gangster than them, much to her horror. In episode 14, the Student Council plans to hold an open house at Seika High to attract more girls to enroll there. However, a girl-hating freshman named Soutarou Kanou is against it, and interferes with their work by hypnotizing them to derail their efforts. But when Kanou's plans are thwarted by Takumi Usui, who is immune to his abilities, he turns on Misaki by hypnotizing her to hate Usui forever if she ever falls asleep within 24 hours. Despite Misaki staying up all night with Usui's help, Kanou manages to get the upper hand by hypnotizing Shouichirou to give her a sleep-inducing painkiller, making her even sleepier. With five minutes left before the time limit, she slowly dozes off and asks Usui if she'll remember the feelings of gratitude she had towards him and get the chance to thank him properly. Usui hugs her, promising that he'll save her as much as she wants and would make her fall for him all over again. Eventually, she confesses properly to Usui and they become a couple.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 57 Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa has built many relationships over the course of the series that have defined her and others. Many of these relationships started off antagonistic, but through her tenacity and empathy, they developed into deep and lasting friendships. Family Sakuya Ayuzawa Sakuya is Misaki and Suzuna's absentee father.The main reason why Misaki resented boys at the first place was because of her father. It was said that Misaki and Suzuna's Father, Sakuya, abandoned his own family when Misaki and Suzuna were still very young, leaving them a huge debt for them to deal with. Little is known about him at first, though Misaki's mother notes that Hinata's personality reminds her of her husband, despite Hinata's vehement denial of the comparison. Minako Ayuzawa Minako is Misaki and Suzuna's mother. Misaki cares for her sickly mother very much, knowing her current condition. Misaki's father left their family with a huge debt, so both Misaki and her mother have to work very hard in order to pay it off. Minako frequently worries about Misaki and her social life in particular, as she explains to Usui when she met him in the street. She is afraid that Misaki spends too much time at work or studying, and not enough time "falling in love" or going out with friends like a "normal high school student". Suzuna Ayuzawa Misaki's rather eccentric and apathetic sister. She is very passive and shows very little emotion. She is in middle school so she is unable to take a part-time job, so to help her mother and sister in terms of financial problems she joins magazine contests, in which she seems to have unrivaled luck, in order to win prizes, which are usually food. She also keeps tabs on shops that are about to have sales on certain items so they could buy it at a cheaper price. She usually addresses Misaki fondly as "sis" or "Onee-chan" and appears to have a relatively good relationship with her. The two sisters also look very much alike, except that Suzana has shorter hair than Misaki which she wears in two pigtails most of the time. Friends Takumi Usui Takumi is the first person to learn of Misaki's part-time job of working at Maid Latte. He willingly keeps this secret from the rest of the school and is always helping and supporting her. Many times Usui teases Misaki in a perverted-stalker way, causing Misaki annoyance. He regularly tells her that he likes her, but she brushes it off as a joke or harrassment, calling him a Perverted Outer Space Alien. However, there is no doubt that she gradually develops feelings for Takumi , but refuses to acknowledge them until Shintani confesses his love for her. When Takumi tells Kanou that he finds being together "troublesome", Kanou misinterprets it as Takumi not being serious about Misaki. However, he later realizes that loving a girl and being in a relationship are two different things for Takumi. Takumi and Misaki kiss in Chapter 32, Misaki realizes her feelings for Usui. She finally confesses her feelings for Takumi in chapter 57 and they officially become a couple.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 57, pages 28-31 Just as she already hid the fact that she likes Takumi from everyone around her and even from herself, she also tries to hide her relationship with him as she thinks she will lose her authority with the guys at school if they find out. Later on in the manga, a small event is hosted by the students of Seika where everyone who wants to has the opportunity to confess to Takumi in front of everyone else. Misaki also takes part in this event, and offers Usui a box of homemade chocolates, which he shocks everyone by accepting after having already declined the gifts of all the other girls. He reveals their relationship to the other amazed students, explaining to them that he and Misaki are "in mutual love" and that he therefore "cannot accept any affection other than Ayuzawa's". Hinata Shintani Shintani and Misaki were childhood friends, and Misaki regularly defended him from neighborhood bullies who would tease him because of his fat. As such Shintani developed a long-standing crush on her, even coming back from his grandparents' farm to the city to search for her. When he admits his feelings for her, he pushes her to come to terms with her feelings for Usui. He is accepting of her feelings, saying that he will wait for her, and even after she begins to date Usui, he tells her that he will not give up, because there is still the chance that she will change her mind and decide that he is better for her. Sakura Hanazono Sakura and Misaki are good friends, and they often do things together along with Shizuko. Misaki is very protective of Sakura, knowing about her tendency to fall in love without considering what the person is really like, and her popularity with Seika High's male population. During the sport festival, the boys chose Sakura as the kisser as a prize for the "Obstacle Race". This made Misaki tried her best to win the race. While in the race her opponent Gouda pushed her near the side of the school's swimming pool causing Usui to save her and race for her. Misaki continue the race even though she knew she will not win. When Usui beat Gouda, he rejected the prize to let Sakura kiss him. So the prize go to Misaki (the runner up) and Sakura kissed her. Misaki feels happy for Sakura seeing her in love, describing Sakura as cute. At that time Misaki,Sakura,and Shizuko meeting UxMishi in the cafe, Sakura saw that Kuuga( the boy Sakura likes) really liked Misaki. Misaki didn't know how to handle the situation and stood up to Kuuga, saying she won't hand Sakura over to him. Later that night, after being scolded by Shizuko, Misaki found herself comforting Sakura by patting her head. Sakura then makes sure that nextime she falls in love, she'll make sure that he pats her in the head. Shizuko Kaga Shizuko is another of Misaki's good friends, who is in the flower arranging club along with Sakura. She is quiet and thoughtful, but often has angry outbursts at Sakura, reprimanding her for her tendency to fall in love so quickly with the wrong guys. As revealed in episode 11, she is very good with computers, but is evidently an average student, as she is only in class 2-3 with Sakura. According to Sakura, she has a brother and sister in university and junior high, and that all three of them look alike. Trivia *Misaki was born on September 29. *Her sign is libra. *She's in the class 2-1. *Her first name Misaki means beautiful blossom. *According to the character profile in the manga: **She is trained in aikido. **She likes working hard. *Misaki was voted Sexiest Anime Woman 2010. *Misaki and Takumi were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010. *She placed second in Kaichou wa Maid-sama's popularity contest, losing to 1st placer, Takumi Usui. Quotes *''"Anyway, that guy, Usui Takumi is MINE."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 65, Page 23'' *''"Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you... the only one causing me so much confusion?"'' *''"Why has Usui turned into my enemy now?!"'' *''"You were the one who selfishly entered my world yet you immediately plunged into silence. What were you thinking?"'' *''"I've said it before! One day I'll surpass you. This time I will be the one who is worried.'"'' *''"I confessed to you because I want to protect you!"'' *''"I already don't want to waste any more time spent with you!"'' *''Since I fell for Usui, I've come to understand at least one thing.. to turn those true feelings in my heart into words.'' *''"Be it a transfer of schools or separation, no matter what the obstacle is, I believe he will return."'' *''"I have no intention of handing Usui over." *"Usui!, you perverted outer-spaceman human being!"'' References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Maid Latte Category:Seika Students